puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tybalt
Tybalt is currently a senior officer, and drunk of the crew Last Hope. He sails the Sage Ocean. Achievements * Senior officer and drunk of the crew Last Hope. * Member of the flag Silenced Souls. * Commander in the Wensleydale Navy in the . * Reached ultimate puzzle standing in Carpentry and Navigation. * Former member of the flag Honor Above All. * Former captain of the crew Misanthropy. * Former captain of the crew The Missionaries. * Former member of the crew Obsidian Daggers. * Former member of the flag Forget About It. * Former member of the flag Candy Coated Chaos. * Former member of the crew Sanctuary. * Married Artfulsword, in early 2007. * Former officer and drunk of the crew Shades of Liberty. Biography Tybalt has been meandering about the Sage Ocean since March, 2006. His early movements are lost in the celebrated mists of time, and no detailed record of his movements exists until such a time as he fell in with Marinko and Albertpujols. Under their guidance Tybalt improved his skills until he was ready to be dragged kicking and screaming into officerdom. Tybalt was dragged hither and thither across half of Sage by Marinko, eventually ending up in the crew Shades of Liberty, where he held the title Drunk, and did his best to live up to that name. While in Shades of Liberty, Tybalt met his future in-game husband, Artfulsword, and the pair began a lighthearted campaign to undermine Albertpujols's gunning and swordfighting ranks. The easiest method of achieving this, it quickly became apparent, was flirting, and as a consequence, Artfulsword proposed to Tybalt in late 2006. The pair were married, with Nepenthe acting as vicar, at Roquefort on early in 2007, and currently reside in a townhouse on that island. In April of 2007, after numerous disagreements with Marinko, Tybalt left Shades of Liberty for a new crew, Sanctuary, taking many crew members with him. While in Sanctuary, with the aid of Nepenthe, Tybalt succeeded in memorising the ocean, and obtained his first ultimate trophy thus far. An elite harem continued to follow him when he left Sanctuary for the crew Obsidian Daggers, in May, 2007. Within the flag Candy Coated Chaos, Tybalt was pleased to find many of his hearties, and enjoyed the time that he spend there, in both Obsidian Daggers and Forget About It. In June of 2007, Tybalt was reunited with Albertpujols, and many old crewmates from the Shades, in the crew The Missionaries. In August 2007, he inherited the captaincy due to Albertpujols's hardware difficulties. His first act as captain was to orchestrate the crew's move to the flag Honor Above All, following a disagreement with Nooblar. At that time, he could usually be found roaming Sage in his sloop, the Shiny Beast, and cursing in a broad Yorkshire accent. As of December, 2007, Tybalt struck out on his own, set out to captain the crew Misanthropy, wherein he spent much of his time muttering under his breath about much of the rest of Sage. For reasons which are currently unknown, Tybalt is now a senior officer and drunk of the crew Last Hope. He is also a member of the flag Silenced Souls, and ranked as a Commander in the Wensleydale navy in the Gull Archipelago. He has also achieved ultimate standing in two puzzles at the present time. These include navigation, and carpentry.